


Undercover

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Secret Crush, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: “It's absolutely an option.” Bucky unfolds himself from the doorframe, rising to his full, impressive height languidly, like a deadly cat uncurling from a nap. “You're all too recognisable, right? Nobody is going to recognise me. Stick some nerd glasses on me and I'll blend right into a tech conference.”The idea of Bucky in glasses does things to Tony, but he clears his throat and looks back down at the laptop, trying to avoid making eye contact with Bucky. “Yeah, except for one obvious problem, old man. You're a million years old and know absolutely nothing about tech.”-Bucky and Tony work together on a mission, and Bucky reveals he knows about Tony's secret crush on him.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsmaywander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/gifts).



“I'll do it.”

Tony whips around, staring at Bucky, who is leaning against the doorframe of Tony's workshop. It's late, way too late for anyone other than Tony to reasonably be awake, and Bucky is wearing soft black sweats and a distractingly naked torso, his arms crossed across his muscular chest. His hair is bundled up into a low knot at the base of his neck.

“You'll do what, Barnes? Reprogram this software?” Tony gestures to the laptop open in front of him. He's been down here glaring at this software in a fury for over an hour.

Bucky snorts. “No. Whatever you're cooking up in here is your problem. I mean I'll go undercover.”

Tony blinks. He hasn't even considered Bucky as a candidate. Of course he hasn't, because Bucky is only just back to himself and Cap has made it very clear that he's not to be sent on any missions while he's still healing his mind.

“Not an option,” Tony replies.

“It's absolutely an option.” Bucky unfolds himself from the doorframe, rising to his full, impressive height languidly, like a deadly cat uncurling from a nap. “You're all too recognisable, right? Nobody is going to recognise me. Stick some nerd glasses on me and I'll blend right into a tech conference.”

The idea of Bucky in glasses does things to Tony, but he clears his throat and looks back down at the laptop, trying to avoid making eye contact with Bucky. “Yeah, except for one obvious problem, old man. You're a million years old and know absolutely nothing about tech.”

Bucky stalks across the workshop. Tony tries very hard not to look up, worried he'll say something incriminating. He's got a weird thing for the former Winter Soldier, a weird thing he's not planning on telling anyone about. Especially not James Barnes himself. They've formed a reluctant sort of polite relationship, but Tony's sure that Bucky finds him just as distasteful as he's pretending to find Bucky.

“A million years old,” snorts Bucky. “Please. It's not like you're an young man, Stark.”

He's at Tony's elbow, his enormous frame looming above him. When Tony breathes in, he can smell the shower gel Bucky must have used recently. He swallows.

“Irrelevant. You still don't know anything about tech.”

Bucky's hand softly covers his own. The contact is surprising, as is the warmth of those strong fingers on his own. Tony looks up, unable to resist, and finds himself pierced by Barnes’ intense stare.

“I know as much as you do if you're in my ear, Tony.”

Tony isn't sure if Bucky has ever used his first name before. His heart is beginning to beat very quickly, rumbling in his chest. “Cap will kill us,” he manages to get out.

However, he knows that he's going to do whatever Bucky wants. Caught in his penetrating gaze, their hands pressed together, Tony thinks that perhaps Bucky knows it, too.

“Don't tell him,” he says, and the smile which quirks his thick lips is roguish. “We'll be in and out before he even realises we're gone, and we'll apprehend Caravaggio. Steve won't be mad if we get that son of a bitch.”

“Why do you want to do this?” Tony asks.

“The guy's a bastard. Using the money from his tech empire to fund slavery? He deserves to be stopped.”

There is something indescribably appealing about hearing the ardour in Bucky's voice. Tony nods, numbly.

“Fine. It's tomorrow night. Be ready.”

-

Bucky Barnes makes an amazing nerd.

Tony tries hard not to stare. They're sat together in the back of the sleek van they brought to the Caravaggio Manor. It's growing dark, and the lawn outside the manor is full of the visitors to the prestigious Caravaggio Technologies Conference.

“What's your cover?” Tony asks.

“Dan James. Owner of a social media startup.” The words they've practiced so many times come easily out of Bucky's mouth, even though Tony knows he still has no idea what they mean.

Barnes looks delicious. His hair is in a top-knot, the sides of his head buzzed especially for this cover. (Tony is privately mourning the loss of the thick, soft hair.) Thick black-rimmed glasses sit on his face, the earpiece hidden in one of the arms. He's wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. They've left his metal hand uncovered.

“I'll be listening and helping,” Tony says. “If you run into trouble, what's your safe word?”

“Safe word,” Bucky snorts, a grin crossing his face. “I'm fairly sure you don't need to call it that.”

“A man can dream,” Tony sighs, making Bucky laugh again. This is nice. This is more than nice. “Anyway, I'm surprised you know what a safe word is. Captain Vanilla Ice definitely doesn't.”

Bucky reaches across and punches Tony's arm playfully. His hand lingers there afterwards. “You'd be amazed what I know, Stark “

“I dread to think,” Tony replies drily, although he has done nothing  _ but  _ think about that for quite a long time. “Tell me your safe word, Barnes.”

“Omelette,” Bucky replies.

“So if you say that, I'll suit up and come save your ass.” Tony gestures to the empty Iron Man suit by the van door.

“I won't need you to save me, Stark,” Bucky laughs, rubbing Tony's arm in an unconscious gesture. “Have you forgotten what I'm capable of?”

He means it as a joke, but the words hang heavy in the air between them. Tony swallows, and Bucky sits back, removing his hand.

“You can't take a gun,” Tony says, softly.

“I don't need a gun, Stark,” Bucky replies, and the words are sad.

Tony considers reaching for him, but Bucky is already on his feet and leaving the van. Tony sighs.

He watches the view from the tiny camera on Bucky's glasses on the monitor. Bucky is striding along towards the gates confidently.

“Can you hear me?” Tony asks.

Bucky's response is thankfully lighthearted. “Unfortunately.”

“Don't sass me, old man, or I'll put you in a care home,” Tony replies. He's eager to remove the weird tension between them.

Bucky snorts. “Then whose naked chest would you ogle?” he whispers.

Tony blinks. He feels the blood rush to his face. Bucky  _ knows?  _ Oh god. Tony needs to leave the country. Possibly the planet. 

Before he can reply, Bucky reaches the guards at the gate. “Dan James,” he drawls, thickening his Brooklyn accent.

The guards check the invite Tony faked. “Welcome to the conference, Mr James,” one of them says. “We just need to scan you for weapons.”

“Warn them about your arm,” Tony says, automatically. He's still trembling at the thought of Bucky knowing about his ridiculous crush.

“I have a prosthetic arm,” Bucky says, blandly. “Lost mine in a tragic internet accident a few years ago.”

Tony groans, burying his face in his hands, but the guards laugh like Bucky has made a hilarious joke.

He’s in, and Tony watches as he confidently struts up to the door and into the conference hall.

“Look natural,” Tony instructs. “I know it’s tricky, but try your best.”

“I look plenty natural,” Bucky whispers. He’s staring at a leggy blonde strutting past with a Google t-shirt on. “Naturally beautiful. Your eyes don’t lie.”

Tony feels the same wild panic he felt before. “What- what are you talking about?”

Bucky only snorts in response, but his eyes move across the conference floor and suddenly Caravaggio is on the screen, his self-satisfied smirk making Tony forget the fear of Bucky knowing the truth about his ridiculous crush on him.

“I’m going over,” Bucky murmurs.

“Tell him that you love what he did on the ZO-189,” Tony replies.

Bucky heads over, and Caravaggio turns to him, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. He’s not unhandsome, but his mouth belies a deep cruelty, and Tony doesn’t like the way it curls up at the sight of Bucky.

“Dan James,” Bucky introduces himself. “I’m a big fan, sir. Love what you did on the ZO-189.”

It strikes Tony as sad that Bucky is such a natural at following orders whispered in his ear.

“Thank you so much,” Caravaggio replies, greasily. “Have we met?”

“No. I own a start-up.” Bucky gives a self-deprecating laugh. “We’ve been moderately successful.”

“I can see why.”   
Tony rolls his eyes. Is this guy  _ for real?  _ But Bucky merely laughs, this time low and husky.

“Don’t you dare,” Tony mutters. “Don’t you dare try to seduce him to get him alone, Barnes.”

He can hear the smirk in Bucky’s response. “Clearly I’m  _ jealous _ of your success, sir.”

“I can certainly offer you a few pointers,” Caravaggio says, with a predatory grin. “My office is upstairs…”

-

When Bucky climbs back into the van, with Caravaggio quietly sent off in a car driven by Sam Wilson, he’s smirking.

Tony blushes, and he doesn’t even know what causes it. Bucky looks delighted, his face flushed and his eyes glittering.

“Well done,” Tony says, and he tries to be positive, but the words come out flat.

Bucky closes the door of the van and takes a step towards Tony, then another, then another. Tony only realises he’s not planning on stopping when Bucky is close enough to reach out and trail one cool metal finger down the side of Tony’s face- which he does.

“What-?” Tony asks.

“You  _ like _ me,” Bucky murmurs. His finger is still on Tony’s cheek.

“Is that so?” Tony retorts, realising as the words come out that he’s being utterly childish.

Bucky laughs and kisses him. He has full, soft lips, and the kiss is surprisingly tender. He pushes Tony back, gently, against the console, bringing his other hand up to tangle in Tony’s hair. Tony kisses him back, breathless, his heart racing in his chest, against Bucky’s chest, which is pushed up against him.

“Seems to be the case,” Bucky murmurs against his mouth.

“Shut up, Barnes.”

“You did seem very jealous when I was turning my charming personality on to someone else.”

“Shut  _ up,  _ Barnes.”

Bucky snorts and kisses him again.


End file.
